


zipper

by spaceandshit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Innuendo, Multi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandshit/pseuds/spaceandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim needs help with a zipper and goes to her next door neighbor for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zipper

When someone knocks at your apartment door, you’re a bit shocked. You and Mituna don’t really have unexpected visitors. Ever.  Usually, you’re the ones who drop by with only a text five minutes earlier as warning. You quickly check the peephole.

  


It’s the new neighbor, the one who had moved in last week. She’s standing there looking frustrated with her arms maneuvering behind her back at awkward angles. 

  


You open the door. “Hello?” Under any other circumstances you’d cheerfully introduce yourself, but this just seems bizarre.

  


Without meeting your eyes, she replies, “Pleasure to meet you. Porrim Maryam. Um… Can you zip up my dress? God, this is embarrassing. I live alone and just got this. Didn’t think it’d give me this much trouble.” 

  


“Oh! That’s what you’re trying to do? Sure. I’m Latula.” She turns around pulling her hair out of the way. You quickly pull the zipper up but you can’t help but notice the swirling patterns all along her back and arms. “Wow, your tattoos are gorgeous. Any meaning behind them.”

  


She turns to face you giving you your first clear view of her face. “The tattoos themselves? No. I suppose one could claim they’re an aesthetic rebellion against a cold, mathematically minded society, but honestly I just thought the design was visually pleasing. The act of getting them though, that definitely has meaning to me. See, tattoos can be very painful, as you may have guessed, so it’s sort of a badge of endurance to me. A visual reminder that I can be and am patient, strong, and tolerant. In that sense, they’re very important to me.”

  


“That’s awesome.”

  


“Well, maybe, in a less rushed situation, I can allow you to examine them more thoroughly?” And with that you are suddenly very happy that you’re in an open relationship. 

  


“I think we’d have to go out for dinner first. I mean, that is lovely dress after all.”

  


“Naturally. I’d love to eat out with you.” There was most certainly an unneeded pause in that sentence. 

  
Your phone goes off, ruining the moment. You quickly check your messages and laugh it off, “Sorry, Porrim, but I’ve to go! Maybe you can give me your number? Ya know, in case you need help with another zipper.” 

"Of course, it'd be ashamed if I needed help taking a dress off and couldn't call you."


End file.
